


I need you now

by sweetyellowlemonade



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, and zed is drunk, kayn is sad, kayn x zed, kayn/zed, kaynzed, they both are dorks and need the other, zed x kayn, zed/kayn - Freeform, zedkayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyellowlemonade/pseuds/sweetyellowlemonade
Summary: Zed and Kayn argue.They both overthink it too much.





	I need you now

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based on the song i need you now by lady antebellum. well i used to write a lot of zedkayn two years ago, i think its time to bring back the ship heheh.
> 
> forgive the bad english

That room was full of memories. Rather, Kayn's mind was. Why did things have to be like this? He couldn't help it. To feel his heart twisting. To miss him. To miss Zed. Each moment they shared together made him fall even deeper, until he broke. Until he cried.

That wasn't the first time he cried for Zed, and nevertheless, it was the more suffocating. Because he knew that the chances to get him back had been lost. His back bounced as his tears fell and wetted his lap. Sitting up in his bed, he could only ask himself one question.

"I wonder if I ever crossed your mind." he laughed in a soft whisper. It was funny, because he did. All the time. Was he so in love?

Kayn only cried harder. He kept walking in his room, going around in circles. Despairing. It was quarter after one and he couldn't sleep. He couldn't. He had already get used to Zed's heat, close to him while they slept.

That was so painful. He hoped it wasn't real.

But that lonesomeness was. It ravaged him harshly. He felt alone. He needed him.

Kayn took a deep breath and wiped his tears.

He said he wouldn't come back. He had promised that to himself, but that being about Zed, there were no true promises. Zed made him to lose control. He would fight for him as much as needed. Even if that meant to throw everything up. Because Zed was everything to him.

Kayn slid the sliding door of his room, and after stepping outside, he didn't hesitate.

«I need you now.»

He filled the glass again. Half of that whisky bottle had disappeared within 15 minutes.

The only thing he could do was to drink. Only that. And to look at the door, waiting for it to open. Waiting for Kayn to get into the room like he used to. Did he even keep hope? He had been an asshole. He deserved to be alone. And, although it was like that, he was selfish. He wanted, no, he needed Kayn.

At that moment... Would he be okay? Would he be thinking about him?

"Pathetic" he denied right away, and took a long swallow.

After all that alcohol, he wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

He kept drinking. His head was starting to hurt.

It was quarter after one, he was a little drunk, and he needed Kayn.

Moved by the alcohol, Zed got up, losing his balance instantly but not completely falling.

He had to look for him, he had to wrap him in his arms and feel his body near him.

Zed didn't care if someone saw him, if someone asked him why was he drunk, he didn't even care if someone asked him what was he doing.

«I need you now.»

Zed walked towards Kayn's room. Kayn, towards Zed's.

And, after turning the corner, they both met.

Kayn's wet eyes found with Zed's dark gaze.

It couldn't be told who was the one who broke the distance between them. Maybe one, maybe the two of them. But they both saw themselves melted in a pasionated kiss which they both had been yearning for a long time.

Zed's arms wrapped Kayn's back firmly. And the youngest's, his neck, attracting Zed towards him.

Feeling the other's tongue against his, his warm breath smelling like alcohol, his heavy grip, it all made him feel so happy.

Kayn broke up the kiss, so he could sink his head into the other's neck and hug him. That was something he truly needed.

Zed raised his chin with his thumb and wiped his tears.

"Don't cry. You want to come?" he asked pointing the way which led his room.

Kayn smiled a bit.

"Of course, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> okay seriously this is S H I T T Y im sorry i dont like this at all but well here you have in case you do


End file.
